Coin Farming
Coin Farming is a term many players use to refer the most effective way to earn coins while playing games. There are several methods of earning coins quickly. The objective of coin farming is to either earn big amount of coins in relatively short run or earning the biggest possible amount of coins in a long run,using combination of unique set of cookie, pet, treasures, and boost. Letting the game farm coin for you is a viable alternative while you are away is also called as Auto Farming. While coin farming can be executed in almost any episodes, many players prefer farming in Escape from the Oven episode because it has less obstacles and slower energy consumption compared with the other two. Another episode that players can use is Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins which has entirely coins to collect without any magnetic aura. Below are the list of some favorite ways to "farm" coins. Preferred items for Coin Farming New players are strongly recommended to prioritize earning and upgrading these items first for helping them getting more coins. ''Boosts'''' that gives more coins'' * Gold Coins Boost (Coin Jelly will turn obstacles into Gold Coins, instead of Silver Coins) * Double Coins ''Cookies'''' that gives more coins'' * Buttercream Choco Cookie, gives 5~25% coin bonus at the end of a game. * Cheerleader Cookie's Squad Support gives small amount of coins(with flying silver coins and gold coins from the squad). * Cheesecake Cookie, gives a coin firework after collecting numbers of invitation jellies. * Alchemist Cookie, will have a possibility to make a coin flower and also turning obstacles into coins for every alchemy action. * Blackberry Cookie, occasionally producing a coin jelly over a period of time. * Mint Choco Cookie, producing a coin flower randomly spawn in the run. ''Pets'''' that gives more coins'' Most pets have bonuses that will help the cookie earns more coins easier, but the pets listed below are only pets that directly ''gives coins. * Hat of Santa, generates 5 coins up to every 2 seconds. * Dust Unicorn, generates gold coins up to every 3 seconds. * Luck-o'-Lantern, gives random goodies including Giant Gold Coins. * Cony Balloon, gives 20% coin bonus at the end of the game (and also lifts cookie when falls into a hole). * Pirate's Bomb, evolving obstacles into coins for every set of intervals. * Glitter Ball, spreads star jellies, silver coins, and gold coins. * Gold Drop, generates giant gold coins every 18-11 seconds. * Coin Scale, converts points into coins at a certain rate. * Fluffy Cheese Cat, creates Cat Coins worth 20 coins and will produce faster in a longer game. * Paprika Punching Bag, produces Giant jelly + Giant Gold Coins. * Ghost Butler, occasionally producing a coin jelly over a period of time. * Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si, produces Blast speed + Giant Gold Coins. * King Choco Drop, spreads bear jellies, silver coins, and gold coins. [[Treasures|''Treasures]]'' that gives more coins'' * Buttercream Choco Cookie's Butter, 3~4% coin bonus. * Cookie Juice Bottle Cap, 3~5% coin bonus. * Flaring Slice of Sun, 5~50% chance of getting 1,500 coins for playing daily. * 10 Million Champion Belt, 5~10% coin bonus. * Halloween Witch's Hat, 40~60% chance of getting 1031 Coins when you log in before October 31, 2015. * LINE GAME 2nd Anniversary Coin, get up to 74,000 Coins when you sell the treasure. * Magic Sword Handle, 5~50% chance of getting 3,000 coins for playing daily. * Wizard Cookie's Cone of Ice Cream, 1~4 coins for destroyed obstacles. * Alchemist Cookie's Beaded Brooch, With upgrades 15-25% chance of getting Gold Coins from Coin Magic * Cheesecake Cookie's piece of cake, Base speed 8% higher, 6-8% extra Coin bonus * Adventurer Cookie's Cinnamon Rope, 7-9% XP bonus and 7-9% coin bonus * Mint Choco Cookie's Violin Case, 2-3% slower energy drain and 2-3% chance of generating a coin flower. * Gold Drop's Pure Gold Bar, 6~11% coin bonus. *Rare Gunpowder of Pirate's Bomb, With upgrades 25-35% chance of hit obstacles being destroyed or turning into Coins! * Spotlight Vanilla Bulb, 6~8% XP bonus and 6~8% coin bonus. * Coin-filled Coin Scale plate, With upgrades Flower Coin production chance increased by 2-5% * Fluffy Cheese Cat's Hairball, 5% slower Energy drain, 6-8% extra Coin bonus * Paprika Punching Bag's Yellow Seeds, 3-4% chance of generating a Coin Flower and 5-7% Coin Bonus *Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si's Top Hat, Revives 2 times with 10-20 Energy and 3-5% Coin Bonus. * Treasure Merchant's Safe, 7~12% coin bonus. * Moon Rock, 8~10% XP bonus and 8~10% coin bonus. * Mining Dynamite, 3~6 Coins when destroying an obstacle. * Antique Magic Pot, 3.5~5.5% chance to generate a Coin Flower. * Golden Wreath, extra points for destroying obstacles and 10-13% more Coins. *Boatman's Dagger, Revives you twice with 20-30 Energy and 5-7% extra Coins. *Golden Energy Drink, Mini Magnetic Aura and 2-3% chance of generating a Coin Flower. *Compass Eternally Pointing to Coin Island, Magnetic Aura Blocked and 15-17% Coin Bonus Working Methods Using Mint Choco Cookie Mint Choco Cookie will spawn lots of coin flowers during the run. Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si will not only creating Blast Giant Gold Coins that will give you more coins by giving 100 coins plus collected amount from Mint Choco Cookie's coin flowers, equipping the combo will earn a bonus of "10% coin bonus" which are very useful. We need Buttercream Choco Cookie as usual for 25% coin bonus. Because coin flowers may spawn near the obstacles, a strong magnetic aura are required in this time. You can use two or even three 99.9% Gold Energy Drink for huge extra chances of coin flower. You can also use two Golden Magic Flower Pot but you must pair them with Angel Cookie's Holy Feather to get a strong magnetic aura. You can also combine those possibilities like the one illustrated above. Using Cheesecake Cookie This is pretty simple. Cheesecake Cookie can generate a lot of coins with her Coin Firework Parties ability, and Buttercream Choco Cookie will add a 25% Coin Bonus at the end. The Coin Scale will convert any and all your points into Coins, and the Stuffed Elephant Money Box will give you extra points for Coins. The Golden Magic Flower Pot will ensure that Buttercream Choco Cookie will still have Coins to gather via Coin Flowers, and it also gives a 10% Coin Bonus at the end. A lot of people tend to use this combi in Escape from the Oven, as it's an easy and relaxing stage to farm Coins on. Alternatively, you can replace a Golden Magic Flower pot with another Stuffed Elephant Money Box. If you do not have a Stuffed Elephant Money Box, a Random Colored Jelly Scrub will still work. Paprika Punching Bag's Yellow Seeds is a good alternative for the Golden Magic Flower Pot. for Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins Any cookie nor pet's ability and magnetic aura will be blocked, so you can only depend on cookies with higher energy amount. Currently, any L-grade cookies has 185 Energy, while the best S-grade cookie was the Fairy Cookie which has 180 Energy. Treasures for this episode can be a mixture between these four treasures: * Specially made Flaming Cocktail, for 5-10% slower energy drain and one revive with 20-40 Energy. * Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin, for 5-7% slower energy drain and one revive with 40-90 Energy. * Devilish Revival Grape Juice, for 3-5% slower energy drain and one revive with 50-100 Energy. * Boatman's Burning Gold Sword, for 6-8% coin bonus and three revives with 20-30 Energy. Many players would prefer a mixture that would cover all effects, for example combining Specially made Flaming Cocktail, Devilish Revival Grape Juice, and Boatman's Burning Gold Sword. Alternatively players can also use these two treasures. It was proven that these two would not give as much points as the previous four treasures aforementioned, but still can be a strong source of high scores in this special episode: * Grand Revival Donut, revives/lifts 2-4 times with 40 Energy. * Compass Eternally Pointing to Coin Island, 15-17% coin bonus. Gift Points farming Maximize Gift Points earnings by actively sending and receiving hearts from lots of active friends, so you can open Lucky Draw more often. Lucky Draw may contains up to 10,000 coins as a jackpot. Legacy Methods Some methods for coin farming may already cannot be used after a new season was launched and the stages were redesigned. When tested in the new season, these method may still produce lots of coins, but will generate less coins than in the past season or considered no longer the best way for coin farming. Quick Farming There are several options for this method: * Immediately end the game after earning the first Giant Gold Coins from Gold Drop, Paprika Punching Bag, or Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si. * Equip the combo above, and leave the cookie running until it falls into a hole. * Running and hit the obstacles intentionally several times (it is usually 3~6 times depends on your total energy) before the Bonus Time Jelly. The location of Bonus Time Jelly, however is different for each episode. Later, when the player earns Bonus Time session at the condition where the cookie is almost running out of energy, the bear jellies theme of Bonus Time with lots of bear jellies and giant gold coins will trigger, with up to 1,500 coins in just Bonus Time session. This quick farming still can be helpful for any season and this is the most viable option for farming as a very new player, but newer coin farming methods offer much more effective ways to earn coins. Explosive Gold Coin Bonus If done correctly, using the Gold Coin Bonus this method yielded the highest potential of gold coins per run upwards of 40k+ gold coins. The trick is getting the Pirate Bomb pet to use its ability, which converts all obstacles into gold coin, during specific sections of the run where obstacle concentration was highest. To achieve consistent results requires luck and memorization of locations of blast jellies and magnetic jellies throughout the run which will help give you a bit of control over when the Pirate Bomb pet gets to use its ability. For example, the pet doesn't activate during the magnetic jelly, or you wouldn't want the pet to activate right before a bonus time jelly which wastes its ability (in certain situations you do want this, so again it more about memorization). Gold Coin Boost was made much easier in Edge Of The World season. Because many obstacles are need to be cleared by taking the coin jelly and obstacles appear much more often in this new season, there are significantly better chances for getting more gold coins without have to taking care too much things like in season 2. In season 2, to make the effect works best make sure to upgrade cookie, pet, and treasure to maximum level. Do not hit any obstacle or fall into a hole, do as best as you can because every miss will make a huge difference. Do not take any Blast Jelly or Magnet Jelly if possible, to avoid the Pirate Bomb's 'pattern' gets ruined, because there will be huge amount of coins at Stage 4 and Stage 5 possibly earned with the right 'pattern'. If the player does not own Pirate Cookie, Angel Cookie can also be used, with all three treasures must gives coin bonus. Quick Double Coins This method copies the Quick farming method, the difference is this farming equips any relay cookie and also using Random Boost "Double Coins". This farming will not also gives more money from relay cookie (and also a chance of getting the bear jellies Bonus Time twice), but will double all net coin earnings after all coin bonuses from cookie and treasures added. Please take note that chances to get bear jellies Bonus Time depends on your luck when using the relay cookie, so using Cookie Relay boost is totally optional. Long Double Coins This kind of farming equips the "Double Coins" boost from Random Boost again. The key of getting more money, other than Gold Drop is because level 8 Zombie Cookie has the ability to revive with 17 Energy eight times. Playing along with low energy remaining in the cookie will increase the chance of getting rainbow rush Bonus Time session (although, there's no guarantee for that). Then, Buttercream Choco Cookie must be used in relay to get some more coins in the run and 25% coins bonus at the end of the game. If you're pretty lucky, you'll get the second rainbow rush Bonus Time in the relay cookie. This method usually farms some amount above 10,000 coins. Some lucky players have claimed they can earn up to 27,000 coins in one game. Bonus Time The key of this Bonus Time farming is, trying to get more coins from multiple times of Bonus Time Jelly (and significantly bigger chance of getting the bear jellies theme of Bonus Time with lots of giant gold coins). To make this farming gives even more coins, players can use 'Random Boost ' with "Double Coins". This farming also gives significantly bigger amount of XP as well, so this method can also be used for XP farming with using Double XP powerup. See also * Auto Farming * XP Farming Category:Coin Category:Currency